


Seeing Red and All the Colors in Between

by lambient



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I’ll add more tags as I go, Little Red Riding Hood AU, also I’m sure something like this has been written before, but then I imagined Kylo as a wolf and I CAN NOT be stopped, consent Is dubious so I added non-con just to be safe, which isn’t what I sat down to write at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambient/pseuds/lambient
Summary: In which Kylo Ren’s a wolf, and Rey’s Little Red Riding Hood.Or Rey’s a fearless little girl, and Kylo’s still a wolf.





	1. Chapter 1

“So perfect,” he whispers and it’s low and reverberates in his chest cavity akin to that of a purring cat. It’s a promise and an appraisal all at once. One that settles deep in the air. One that forcibly raises the hair on the back of her neck and her arms. 

Her heart drums painfully against her rib cage at a punishing speed. The cadence to the train wreck promises his fingers etch into her. Fingers that touch and search and don’t ask for permission. Ones that are everywhere, in the nape of her neck and the curve of her spine. 

Her heart Is loud and roaring and refuses to be forgotten. It is the only brave thing about her right now. The tickle of his dark silken hair tantalizingly murmurs danger into her skin. Devotion. Presses it into the curve of her back and tells - no begs - her to run, because if he catches her, really, catches her, it’s going to hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Kylo Ren/Rey story ever and I am really intimidated! This is a prologue of sorts, and this Rey is going to be relatively short. I’m thinking four chapters in total. I want to finish this and I knew if I did something too ambitious it would sit in my drafts folder forever, but ahh here we are. So I hope you like this ridiculously short chapter until I post the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Okay so this chapter is pretty boring but I swear Kylo is going to be in the next chapter and that's all I'll say about that. Sorry for any mistakes, I am not great at editing and I was just super excited to get this out. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also if you're curious about the setting and what not it takes place in some sort of mixed up world where they don't have cars or anything and everyone pretty much lives on a farm or in a cottage. I am thinking Little House on The Prairie even. But also girls can have jobs and do important things and basically it's super duper AU and makes zero sense. But I am doing my best I swear!

How it must feel to be a bird. Rey thinks, and albeit simple in nature the thought slowly consumes her. She's so curious she decides to dedicate the entire afternoon to running through the garden flapping her arms pretending, no, dreaming. Believing that if she just moved her arms fast enough she could lift herself off the ground. That she could soar. That she could be free. 

How it must feel to be a bird, to be able to leave when you want to. To be explosive and unpredictable. 

And in one fleeting crashing moment her feet leave the ground, and she's not here or there or anywhere really. She's tumbling toward something she can't see, something that excites her but makes her uneasy all the same. A feeling that flips and roars and refuses to sit still. But then she's very distinctly falling and hitting and scraping and there's probably blood but for whatever reason she doesn't cry. Doesn't really feel the pain at all, just kind of feels dizzy and a little exhilarated. 

Because even if it were for one short passing second, she had been flying. Her feet had left pavement and her hands had reached for things and there was no stopping her. 

But what goes up must come down and so Rey lay sprawled across the pavement mud adorning her already dirty dress. Blood trailing down the curve of her knee cap to her tiny feet. Hands embedded into the grass just to reassure her that she could still feel ordinary things. 

Turmoil rose in her stomach like bile and she closed her eyes to get the spinning to stop.

"Rey!" It's sharp and admonishing. 

With what little energy Rey has left she hoists herself up only to come face to face with Rose Tico. One of her friends and fellow ward of the state. United mostly in their loneliness, and their desire for a family. One that loves and consumes and never leaves.

"What are you doing on the ground like that? And you're filthy." Rose meant well, meant it in the way she crinkled her nose in disgust, in every sharp retort and pointed look. Every cocked hip and raised eyebrow. She was just trying to keep Rey out of trouble, "Oh my goodness is that blood, Rey, what were you doing? What will we tell Maz? She won't be happy if she finds out you ripped your stockings again." And even as she's pacing beside Rey's unmoving body she cares. 

"I flew Rose. I actually flew." It's the first thing Rey says and it's not what Rose expects, but it's enough to stop her dead in her tracks. She peers over at the smaller girl a confused grimace settling across her face as she brings her hands to her hips. 

"What do you mean you flew Rey?" She means it to come out fierce and demanding, but instead she just sounds confused or worried or both. 

"I was just thinking, you know, what if I were a bird? What if I could fly? And I've been practicing for a while, like I don't know, it just kind of happened. I was in the air and I was moving towards something great and I don't know. You can't put a price on freedom like that Rosie." Rey's not even looking at Rose as she speaks, she's staring at the clouds describing and remembering and wanting.

"Rey, listen to me, you can't fly, and you most certainly aren't a bird." Rose abandons her frantic pacing and takes a seat next to Rey, softening her voice a little. "Nothing is free, even the birds are chained to the sky." 

Rey brushes herself off, a new wave of energy engulfs her as she bounces up. Her eyes sparkling with promise as she looks down at her friend, "Well it's an awfully big cage then, don't you think?"

\--

As Rose predicted Maz was furious, but Rey doesn't really care one way or the other. She'd really rather not be stuck on laundry duty for a week but it wouldn't actually be that bad. It would give her ample time to think and for a fourteen year old girl she had an awful lot to think about. 

"I just don't know how you keep ripping your clothes child, I only have so much fabric to go around, you know." Maz scolds her and Rey plays her part well. Looking to all the world small and apologetic. Hands meet behind her back to clasp and to steady. Her head is even lowered in shame. For all intents and purposes she looks sorry, and for the most part she is. But Rey can't feel regret or remorse for what happened. She'd rip a thousand pair of stockings if it meant she could fly again.

"Rey, you're not a little girl anymore. You need to start acting like it. There are so many options for someone as intelligent as you and I just don't want to see you throw your future away because you can't keep your head out of the clouds." Maz's declares not unkindly. She looks at the young woman she'd raised and she sees so many different things for her. So many paths if she so chose to venture farther. Out of all of her wards Rey was the bravest. 

"With all due respect Maz, I have been thinking about my future for quite a while now. And there's no one that takes it more seriously. I just think I have some things I need to finish up there, you know, in the clouds and well, it's just I think I have some time before I need to get really serious. Do you know what I mean?" Rey fumbles with her words a bit, a little unsure, nobody talked back to Maz. Least of all Rey. She was grateful for the older woman, more so than she could ever vocalize. 

She had been left on the steps of the orphanage before she could even talk, Maz was the only mother figure she knew. She was kind and offered infinite amounts of grace. 

"Alright, Rey." Maz lets out a breathy sigh, and she doesn't look disappointed but it definitely feels that way. Rey knows when she's being dismissed, she gives a curt nod and turns on her heel. 

\--

"Wait, so you have to do what?" Rose's question is muffled somewhat as she pulls her pajama shirt over her head. 

"Well, Maz says I need to take things more seriously. That it's time to grow up and what not. Which is all fine and dandy but I don't see why I have to stop using my imagination. I think that's why adults are so depressed, they don't have time to think about the things that matter." Rey rants her voice filling the small room as she begins folding up her dress to lay on the chair for the next morning. 

"Rey, I think you'll find there are things a little more pressing to think about than why grass is green. Which I've told you many times by the way -" Rose says logically, only to be cut off by Rey's reply. 

"Because it's filled with chlorophyll yada yada, and absorbs blue light, and so on, and reflects green light. Yeah, I know. You've told me many times. But you can't blame me for thinking there might be more to it than that." 

"Anyways, that still doesn't explain why you're leaving." Rose points out as she climbs into bed rolling onto her side to face Rey. Who was already in bed lying on her back staring at the ceiling. 

"I'm not leaving leaving. I'm just taking a gift to Mr. Skywalker, Maz says it's important and she's trusting me to do it. I am not going to be gone forever. Just a few days." Rey explains as if it makes perfect sense. 

"Okay, but I don't really get what that has to do with your future? All you're doing is running an errand." Rose states matter O'factly and Rey turns to look at her friend a smile adorning her lips. 

"But that's just it Rose, I don't really know what it has to do with it either. But I have some ideas." Her smile is wide and Rose rolls her eyes playfully. 

"Of course you do, let's hear 'em." 

"Well I am thinking it could be a test. To kind of help me grow up a little. Which won't actually be happening, mind you. And I'm traveling by myself. I really only have what she wrote down to go off of. Which will probably help me build character or something. Or maybe it's just an errand she didn't want to run herself. I don't really know. Either way, I am sure it's going to be an adventure." Rey wiggles her eyes playfully eliciting a giggle from her roommate. 

"Lights out girls!" It's Maz's firm voice that fills the air and quick to please Rose turn her lamp off. Rey follows suit but at a much slower pace. 

"I wish you the best of luck, Rey. And I'm going to miss you." Rose whispers into the darkness and Rey can't help but smile. 

"Thank you Rose, and I'll miss you too." And she means it, out of all of the people here and all of the people she had come to love Rose was the one person she would always miss the most.


End file.
